Love Me Tender
by valeriacullen
Summary: Robert loves Kristen so very much, but she doesn't even know it. How will he be able to tell her without ruining their friendships, lives, or careers.
1. Chapter 1

**_These two people may be real, and it may make some people feel uncomfortable that I would take their story and twist it in my head, but I just wanted you guys to know that I do this with nothing but love. I love them more than anyone could know, and I gave up reading Real People Fic, and writing it, but somehow I got inspired to start back again at it. I really hope you like it, and support my work as much as I enjoy writing it. There will be more if you want it!_**

**_Disclaimer - I do not own them, although if I did it would be pretty awesome._**

* * *

_**Love Me Tender**_

**_By: ValeriaCullen_**

**_Chapter One: I Want You To Love Me_**

**RPOV**

I was trapped and captivated in her smile again, she had wooed me over like a fallen man, I was so gone in her eyes that I couldn't remember who I was or what I was supposed to be anymore, all I knew was what I wanted. I wanted her. She was unfortunately taken by another man, and I didn't have much time, we were filming the very last scene of the movie Twilight tonight, my time...over. I didn't expect to miss her as much as I missed her right now, and she wasn't even out of my life yet. My worse fear was that she was going to leave this set and forget all the times that we shared with each other, all the secret kisses, touches and embraces that we had shared, and the bubble that had formed. All the unspoken words and promises that passed between us, were never adressed and here I stood, the last line was forming at my lips, my last I love you never being one.

I love you Kriste Jaymes Stewart, will you ever know? Probably not, will I? Always.

"Rob! Its a wrap man! Party!" I heard Catherine's bubbly voice in my ears that woke me out of my daydream, my stupor.

"Oh...its over?" I asked not fully believing it, where was Kristen? She had left as soon as cut was called and I was already worried about her, thoughts filled my head, was she upset that she was leaving me soon? Or did it bring her joy not to have to deal with the constant confusion that was us.

"Yes, its over! Finally, right man?" she was so energectic, too energectic for me right now. The cold in the air was not helping this sadness that was enveloping me, I needed to be alone.

"Yeah...I'm okay, I need to be alone, I'm going to go to my trailer for a bit," I mumbled as I ran past her with the softest sadness crossing my features, Catherine looked confused as I quickly glanced back at her, I would not be able to go back to a life where I didn't see Kristen every day, hear her voice, feel her next to me, her lips on mine. All the confusing moments where I'd kissed her without being able to restrain myself, all those moments where she had me too bad in her beautiful little fingers that there was no way for me to get away.

I escaped into the only place I could be alone in that moment, my trailer, sliding in The Last Tango in Paris, which had became our movie. Our movie, had I just said that I wanted Kristen and Robert to become us, our, we, they, my life. I crumbled halfway through the tears filling my eyes as the moments of being with her passed through my head. I had fallen so deeply for her that I couldn't get myself out of it. Late that night, I still hadn't heard from Kristen so I drove myself home in my beat up BMW making my way up the stairs and running without stopping to my hotel room door. What I found there was something that I did not expect, she was there...Kristen.

She had tears rolling down her beautiful face, and her shoulders were shaking, she needed comfort, and she was here for mine. So I took her into my arms whispering that it, we would be okay, we would be okay this would work, we could make it. I wasn't sure if she believed me but she wrapped her tiny arms around me and we sunk into each other. The light smell of strawberries, and sweet oceanic mist filled my senses the wonderful scent permiating my noise, it was so familiar and I knew it better than I knew the back of my hand.

"Kristen, please dont you dare cry, I can't bare it," I whispered quietly into her ear, "you're my best friend."

"I'm sorry..," she paused whiping some tears from her eyes, "I know you hate it when people cry."

"I hate it when you cry," I told her pulling her back into my arms. She settled there for a while, I could feel my shirt getting soaked but letting her get it all out I pulled her into my room softly. I pulled her into my room by her hand and set her onto my bed, I got down on my knees and gazed into her eyes, they were impossibly red, her whole face was. I just wanted to shower it in kisses and wish it love.

"It seems too soon to say goodbye," she said suddenly the room was in a comfortable silence when she had said it. We had grown to be such great friends that we could read each other without speaking, and right now she was telling me that she needed me to be there for her, listen to her.

"I know, this has gone way too fast, Kris," I said vaguely averting my eyes every where in the room but into her eyes, because I know that if I looked there I would break into a million pieces and tell her all of the feelings inside of me.

"Tell me one thing, Rob," she said, my name at her lips always sent electricity through my body, a strong current under my skin, as corny as that sounded.

"Anything," I breathed softly.

"Just tell me whats going to happen to us when we're not filming together every day, when we leave, you wont forget me, will you?" she nervously fumbled with her fingers and figeted through her speech. I scooted closer to her and placed one of her delicate hands into mine, I wanted to tell her that I loved her and that I could never forget her but the words could never leave my lips.

"Not ever, I'll call you every day I can, text you, leave you long emails with funny quirks at the end, we'll be in touch," I laughed in light of the moment, "you know you love my long emails."

"They are really dorky, Rob, whats with the pictures of the "Humps Humping"?" she asked putting air quotes over the words, every time the mood became intense and focused on the future we'd lighten up and joke. It was so easy and natural to be with her that I worried about falling too hard and being too young, especially to someone who was already taken.

"You know that was funny as hell, Kris, blimey you know that you wanted it to be you and me," I joked, we could easily joke over things such as sex we were that comfortable with each other.

"You're right I did want it to be me," she said quietly, my mouth dropped open at how serious she was, gaping at her.

"What?" I asked simply.

"You seem like you'd be good in that department...and I....just thought that...just thought that...you know...I've never thought of you in that...that area," she said, I was blushing heavily and so was she by this point, she was playing with her fingers. _I'd like those fingers in my mouth after we made love._ Where did that come from? And when did I start thinking of her in a sexual light? She was taken, I should never be thinking of her in this light, I immediately washed that out of my head as I took her fingers and toyed with them.

"You have the cutest hands," I blurted out, she blushed a darker shade of vermillion and I turned beet red.

"Where did that come from?" she asked randomly, and I found myself staring down at her hands in mine, we immediately noticed and pulled them out of each others.

"I just....thought they are so tiny compared to mine," I said holding my hands out for her to examine.

"You have monster hands, Rob," I chuckled as she placed her mini hands on top of mines, the moment felt so intimate that it should have been played out by lovers and not by best friends like us.

"Yeah they are pretty huge," I told her laughing again.

"Their like flappers, like flippy flappers," she giggled light and soft, she only giggled around me, she was one of those girls that didn't like her real emotions inside known.

"Flippy flappers? Humps Humping? Bloody hell, its alliteration central up in here," she giggled, AGAIN. I loved seeing the small crease in her eyes she got when she smiled, she had the most beautiful one I'd ever seen.

"I should call you flippy," she said matter-of-factly.

"No, you are not calling me that, Stew!" I said playfully.

"Yes, I am calling you that, mister flippy!" she said flitaciously getting up and standing on the bed, I joined her grabbing a pillow a pillow fight insuing between us. We enjoyed pillow fights because nothing more than a soft kiss or two had taken place between us off set, but after each time we'd been left confused and wanting way more than just kissing. I pinned her down on the bed, and hit her softly with the pillow using my stength to hold her tiny body under mine, she was looking up into my eyes, and the moment seemed so perfect and right. We were lost for a moment, and I'm not exactly sure but I knew that I needed to kiss her lips. She was panting under me, she looked so wonderful and almost delicious, she was staring at my lips which were a few inches above hers, her eyes filled with lust and passion. I leaned down and ghosted my lips a centimeter above hers, but before I could kiss them, she took her finger and lightly brushed my lips and smiled.

"You know...that can't happen again," she said pushing me off of her and back down against the bed.

"Why can't it? Its obvious we can't be friends, don't you feel the electricity between us?" I said rather hurt at the moment by her words.

"I feel exactly what you feel, but...I can't...," she said heading towards the door, "I'll miss you...," she sniffled, I grabbed her arm before she went and pulled her back towards me.

"You're just going to leave?" I asked her softly.

"I have to, Rob, Micheal," my world paused at his name, I despised that name, "....is waiting for me."

"I don't want you to leave, Kristen, please stay," I said as she tried to head towards the door again, "I don't know how long it'll be until we see each other again, and I'm not sure if it'll ever be like right now...so please, forget what almost happened between us, and whats building up here, and just focus on that fact that I don't want to see you go. Ever," I said, my emotions spilling onto my face.

"Let me just call him and tell him," she said breaking my hold on her and grabbing her mobile phone from her pocket. She went over to the bed and dialed his number, I felt like part of me was getting to her.

"Yes...last day...I can't come home tonight, I'm with a friend...Rob.....Micheal, we talked about this, he is my friend, my best friend, why don't you get that?....We are not going here again....No...hold the phone seriously...he needs me, this is the last day together I'll seriously miss him.....alot.....fine then, Bye," she said her conversation with him seemed heated and brief and I knew I was the cause of all their arguments my name always at their lips.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled sitting back on the bed, she joined me.

"Why are you sorry?" she joined me, her voice so soft and sweet.

"I'm messing up your whole life...," I said, my voice breaking.

"You're not, I chose to be here, with you, thats my decision I'll deal with the consequences," she said so brave and strong.

"Is it bad that I think of you and I want to kiss you right now?" I blurted out, and she snapped up.

"Is it bad that I want to mack one on your sexy ass?" she laughed.

"Sexy, british, ass?" I teased.

"Yeah, you're pretty damn hot, flippy," she teased right back.

"If we start this again and I pin you down, I will kiss you," I warned her.

"You will, will you?" she said tauting me, thats the moment I just snapped, pressing my lips softly to hers, it was quick but it was electric, I immediately pulled away.

"I wasn't joking, Kris," I flirted.

"I'm glad you weren't," my eyebrows raised at her innuendo, I'd expect her to push me away but she didn't, there was no awkwardness and the slight peck was extremely sensual.

"Well...we better go to bed, its late...and we have some meetings tomorrow right?" I asked her.

"Meetings in the morning, shopping for a dress for the wrap party in the afternoon, wrap party at night," she read off tomorrow's engagements for us.

"Wear a cute dress for your flippy?" I puckered out my lips and stripped until I was wearing my boxers and a white cotton t-shirt.

"Of course, Rob," she said, "all for you, my best friend," she said, that stung a bit, I was stuck being the friend when I wanted so much more with her.

"All for me?" I asked asking more than she could ever know.

"Yeah, course," she said brushing my lips with her hand.

"Lets....lets go to bed," I muttured softly breaking the silence that had enveloped us.

"Bed sounds amazing right now," she said her words made me blush, and after she had said them her face turned so red it was amazingly cute.

"Rob, I mean sleeping pervert!" she said holding up the pillow and challenging me again.

"Of course you meant, sleeping, of course," I teased her.

"Robert Thomas Pattinson, do you want me to call your mother and tell her you're sexually harrassing me, she wouldn't like that very much would she?" she giggled.

"She would, she does want a grandaughter, she said with you it would have my eyes, and you're cute little nose," I teased grabbing her nose playfully.

"Cute...nose?" she blushed.

"Yeah, I umm...showed Claire some photographs of you thats okay right?" I asked her, flushing running my hands through my already messy locks.

"I'm just surprised you'd tell your mom about me...," she said quietly.

"Course I would, since I came to America you're all I talk to her about," I admitted, "of course shes going to ask for a picture she's my mum."

"Sounds like a smart lady, your "mum","she said mocking my British accent.

"She is quite the intellectual, okay seriously, I'm so tired, let's go to bed before we make another embarrassing sex joke," I chuckled lightly.

"Okay. sounds like a plan, flippy," she grinned huge curling up next to me as her breathing evened, I stared into her warm face. "I wish you could know that I love you, Kristen Jaymes..." I whispered against her skin as I fell asleep gingerly with her in my arms.

**The Next Morning**

"Rob, Rob! Get your ass up out of bed!" a voice woke me from my stupor, and I realized I was cradling a pillow like it was Kristen.

"For the love of hell...seriously, what time is it?" I asked my eyes barely open still half asleep.

"Its ten thirty, I have to go shopping with Nikki for our wrap party dresses, and shes taking me to the spa with her, its supposed to be a huge girls day or something," Kristen explained.

"What time is she coming?" I asked only interested because that meant we'd be spending the last day together apart.

"She said shes arriving at eleven, shes already asking why I'm even at your hotel today," she sighed heavily.

"Whatever...ignore it," I said getting out of bed, wiping my hands over my eyes, Kristen surprised me with a tight hug from behind.

"I just wanted to say...I'll miss you today," she whispered quietly into my back.

"I'll miss you too," I admitted, "we'll do something before I leave."

"Good...I don't want tonight to be the last night," she said. Someone came in and we broke apart like we had been tasered, a high pitched valley girl accent filled the hotel room.

"Kris, I knew you'd be in his room," she said scolding, "and why and the hell are you not ready?" she asked accusatory.

"What the hell? Do you knock, Nikki?" I asked, my tone coming out a bit rash.

"Well...I figured since she's my best friend, and you guys are apparently chuming it up then yeah I don't have to knock," she said hurt, and I felt bad, she was Kristen's friend even though I didn't know why she liked her so much.

"Yeah, sorry, Nik," I apologized, "you girls have fun," I said quietly heading back to my room.

"Yeah...okay," Nikki said, pulling Kristen out of the door by her arm. I took a long shower visions of Kristen filling my mind, our last days together, our last day together. When I got out of the shower, and put on my clothes, before I could even sit down loud booming came from the door. Oy who is there now? I went to the door and opened it to a beaming Kellan, Jackson, and Peter.

"Hey, mates...why are you all here?" I asked them opening the door so they could enter.

"Its our last day, figured since the girls are getting all made up we should hang here and chill," Kellan said grabbing me and leading me to the living area we all took our seats by the television. "You got beer?"

"Yes, I only have Heineken and Corona though...," I said softly, everyone except Peter cracked open and beer and drank.

"I heard that Kristen was here this morning," Jackson blurted out.

"From who?" I asked nervously.

"Well Nikki sorta told Ashley and Ashley told me," Jackson explain, there was no privacy on our little set, everyone knew everything about everyone.

"Figures..., I sighed taking another sip of my beer. I felt everyone eyes on me and began to get extremely nervous, "what you guys?"

"You got some action?" Kellan asked his booming laughter filling the room.

"No, as a matter of fact I didn't," I paused as a disbelieving smirk crossed his eyes, "and hey, don't talk about her like shes a piece of meat, she's my best friend."

"Best friend? You're stuck in the friend zone, dude!" Kellan went on slapping my shoulders.

"Hey! I think Rob is doing the right thing here, shes got a boyfriend, its obvious he cares about her, but still, you have to," Peter said, for a moment seeming truly fatherly, he was right, he had a loving marriage and three young daughters it was best to take his advice. It would take so long for her to realize that what she felt for me was indeed love, or even some attraction.

"He's going to be waiting awhile then, right?" Jackson asked Kellan and the were both laughing.

"In about a year when I'm getting all the loving from Kris and you two are single on your arces you're gonna be like wishing you were me," I chuckled, Peter joined in.

"That's right, tell they're asses!" Peter high fived me.

We hung out for hours teasing, joking, and poking each other about all sorts of things, after all of the confusion of my love life, and Kristen it was nice to hang out with all of the males. I got many text messages from Kristen who kept saying that she wished I was there and Nikki was making her try on tight and skimpy dresses. _I like...I like....Mi_nd in the gutter.... I became the reassuring male figure in her life. The only person she barely spoke to me about was him, Micheal. They're relationship was one of constant bickering, they never seemed to be on the same page, and Kristen seemed to rather hang out with anyone but him. I'd met him once before, he seemed fine to me, but he seemed...cold and distant. Wasn't a boyfriend supposed to be I don't know warm and comforting, I always felt like Kristen deserved more, I could be more for her. I was lost in thought until Peter tapped me on the shoulder saying that we had to go to a meeting, and then after get changed for the wrap party.

"Oh, how I love meetings," I sighed, it was just a simple meeting about how we had finished and now they would go into pre-production and see if re-shoots would be needed, and yada yada yada. The part I hated about being an actor, the business aspect.

Kristen and Nikki walked into the meeting but Kristen looked exhausted and annoyed. I was concerned so I joined her as Nikki walked over to where Catherine was standing we quietly spoke to each other in the corner.

"Kris, is something the matter? You seem upset," I said leaning down even closer to her.

"Its just...its really...its nothing," she said nervously, it didn't seem like nothing.

"Just tell me, I know you," I said truly concerned.

"Micheal is just being weird, thats all," she said briefly.

"What do you mean by weird?" I asked, I hoped no one noticed us over here.

"He just keeps nagging me about you, and I hate it, he tells me all this crap and I told him if he doesn't like it he can just leave, I don't want him at the party tonight," she admitted, that stunned me.

"Well...he should know we're friends, and friends hang out all the time," I said internally kicking myself at my words. "maybe you guys should distance yourself from each other, maybe he shouldn't come tonight."

"He's not," she said matter-of-factly.

Someone coughed behind us, it was the head of Summit, " and Miss. Stewart, please take your seats," he said, we rushed over to the seats on the far left next to each other, everyone at the long and narrow table giving us the look.

The meeting was as expected, long, dull, and for hell sakes there was no food, there should at least be food if they are going to toture you for 2 hours. Although I noticed Kristen playfully kicking my chair which made me internally laugh and sign and smile all at once, she was so cute and she didn't even know it. Many times during the meeting she caught my stares and the bubble did happen once or twice, but we had to be all business here, unfortunately. Once the meeting was over in 2.0 seconds Nikki was at her side.

"So, I'm going to have to kidnap her again, shes getting all made up now," Nikki said energetically. "I hope you look well, Mr. Handsome."

"Yeah I hope so too, bye Kris, bye....Nikki," I said as they went off, I joined Nick my manager who was briefing me because I had to go back to London tomorrow. I probably wouldn't see Kristen for another few weeks, not until a few days before the MTV Movie awards and Twilight press tour that would keep me in LA for a few months.

I didn't want to go.

**Later on that evening**

I was dressed and sure as I looked at myself in the mirror, my hair was groomed, my face clean shaven, a button down blue shirt and dark navy blue jeans on, I hoped I looked good enough for her tonight, and I was secretly hoping he wouldn't be there so maybe I could give the proper good bye to her. I went downstairs to the car that was waiting for me, and arrived promptly at the hotel we were having the wrap party at. It was casual yet elegent and they seemed to go all out for this special event, and I really liked it. But...where was Kristen? I nervously bounced on my heels as Ashley and Jackson walked over to me.

"Whats wrong?" Ashley asked quietly.

"Have any of you seen Kris?" I asked softly.

"No...shes not here yet, but you can wait with me and Jax if you like," Ashley told me warmly.

I sat with them for awhile before Kristen showed up, but eventually about 40 minutes into the party a distraught Kristen arrived sans Micheal. I ran over to her, stopping short a few steps, she looked beautiful, gorgeous, so wonderful. She had a tight midnight blue mini dress, with a plunging neckline that revealed some of her cleavage and her soft vanilla skin. She had legs for days and was wearing tall black heels, and her hair was curled and full of life, as I got closer she was wearing the most glorious perfumed, it smelled tantalizingly sweet and spicy and sexy, and I just loved it.

"You...look...beautiful," I choked out.

She blushed and looked down, "Thanks, and you look rather dashing yourself," she told me sweetly, her spiritis seemed higher.

We managed to talk a lot the first half of the party, but I noticed Nikki would become more and more present throughout the night, and would be giving me suggestive and flirtatious glances in which I ignored. I became upset suddenly realizing this was indeed our last day together, and stepped out onto the patio Kristen followed.

"Hey, buddy, whats the matter?" she asked a gentle hand on my back.

"I...this doesn't make me happy," I managed. This was so...complicated to tell her, I couldn't tell her the truth, but I definitely could not lie to her.,," I aver

"Me neither, its a complicated thing, meeting someone like you, and then acting as if I could go on," she said, he words were the truth.

"The same here, when I look at you its special, I'll never have that I averted my eyes down to her face she had a small tear falling down her cheek, "You know...you changed my life."

"I didn't change your life," she said not believing my soft words.

"You did, you were the first person to believe in me in a long time, everyone else thought I was some wannabe actor or the guy who died in Harry Potter," I admitted, "I was flat broke, unsuccessful, nearing becoming an achoholic, cranky and the only person who would put up with me was my best friend and my dog," I went on.

"I'm sorry, Rob, you never told me all this," she said she was touched, I looked down at her lips and then to her eyes and she did the same, we moved in closer together, but that same high pitch voice sounded.

"Mikey is here!" she sqeaked. What the fuck?

I turned to see Micheal and Nikki standing in the corner with fake smiles as Micheal grabbed Kristen and pulled her to his side. She grave a subtle look back at me as I moped in the corner by myself. For the rest of the night it was them...I couldn't stand it, and Nikki was acting as if I was interested in her. I sighed in frustration. Peter called a toast and everyone became quiet.

"Who would like to say something?" He asked, I immediately stood out of instinct and everyone gaped.

"Ummm...I'm not very good at this whole public speaking thing, but...this experience has just meant so much to me," I paused my eyes darting to Kristen for a split second and then landing back on everyone, "I met some of the best people I'll ever meet in a life time, I met some people and gained feelings for them I can't express....and I will miss them alot. I love all of you, thanks for changing my life," I said and everyone cheered, "to Twilight!" Peter cheered. "To Twilight...and a broken heart...." I mummured.

After the party, we said our goodbyes, me and Kristen in a lingering hug, all I could do was kiss her softly on the cheek...not even a proper goodbye because of him. She dropped her purse and he just continued to the car, what an asshole. I ran over and picked it up for her, our eyes locked for a split second before I gave it back to her.

"Umm...heres your purse, please call later," I said, "I'll be going on a 10 am flight to London...," I told her.

"So soon?" she whispered.

"Yeah...so soon," I didn't want to tell her this, it just hurt to much to even think about at this point.

"I---," before she could get the words out he was telling her to get in the car, she couldn't even say goodbye as they sped off into the Portland night...looking down to where her purse fell, is the place where my heart crumbled.

**The Next Morning**

It was almost time for my car to arrive so that I could make my flight on time, and I was pacing in the room, Kristen hadn't called last night so I had taken a long time to pack everything up and make sure that I would be getting the flight and secretly hoping for a delay of some sort so I could stay longer. To no avail everything was perfect and in tip top shape, I hate when things are perfect when you secretly want something to go wrong in your favor. I was done pacing and anxiously sitting on the sofa when a light knock sounded the door I opened it and there she stood, Kristen. Kristen was here.

"Hey, I couldn't let you go without saying goodbye first, that would make this girl a bad friend," she smiled.

Without thinking I pulled her into a bone crushing hug, her scent assaulting my core, and I held her there for what seemed like hours until I heard her whisper, "Rob, can't---breathe," she giggled.

"Sorry, I thought you weren't coming, and I was so nervous, and I was hoping my flight was delayed, I miss everyone in London, but I'll miss you, and everyone, and..and....," I was rambling.

"Rob?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered calmly.

"Calm down, I miss you already," she said hugging me softly, this hug was better she was rubbing my back.

"You didn't call last night," I frowned.

"I couldn't...Mike was there, he doesn't like me hanging out with you, but I don't care, if he made me choose, I'd choose being your friend over being his girlfriend any day, trust me on that one, Pattinson," she said in her Kristen like way, that touched me.

We talked for what seemed like hours but truly it was only minutes as Nick called from down below saying my car was here and to haul my arce down there before I get into some trouble. I grabbed my bags and my laptop case and headed towards the door hesitantly. I averted my gaze to Kristen who was already standing at the door the last one to say goodbye.

"Thank you," she whispered about to leave but instinct took over, I walked slowly over to her and placed a kiss on her lips, it was longer and more less friendly than the other night, it was the only way I could say goodbye when I broke away I kissed her forehead and her cheek.

"Bye, love, please...call or email," I told her as she hugged me once more, she whispered a goodbye again and again, as I opened the door to leave. She was gone, back there crying, and I couldn't do anything but leave her and possibly not see her regularly anymore.

I got into the awaiting car a single tear fell from my eye, Stephanie my agent looked at me with concern.

"Rob, what happened?" she asked.

"I love her...and I left her...," I whispered.

"Oh hun, its going to be alright," she said pulling me into a motherly embrace. As we drove off, as I got on the plane, as I arrived in London, my only thought was....

Kristen Stewart.

I wanted to be more than her friend, I wanted to be her lover too.

**This chapter took alot of time and energy to write because I saw the oprah interview and when they talked about the audition I felt like there was so much emotion in it, that I had to do something, I had to write about them again. They are so in love and its in a very special way, all the bad and negative rumors...they're just rumors. I know that I'm no better writing this story, I must have no shame and I'm sorry, I just really love them alot. I mean no harm, if I offended you, I'm extremely sorry. If you want more...tell me. i'll be happy to comply!  
**

**Reviews are like love, hidden but affectionate.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_These two people may be real, and it may make some people feel uncomfortable that I would take their story and twist it in my head, but I just wanted you guys to know that I do this with nothing but love. I love them more than anyone could know, and I gave up reading Real People Fic, and writing it, but somehow I got inspired to start back again at it. I really hope you like it, and support my work as much as I enjoy writing it. There will be more if you want it!_**

**_Disclaimer - I do not own them, although if I did it would be pretty awesome._**

* * *

_**Love Me Tender**_

**_By: ValeriaCullen_**

**_Chapter Two: Can't help it  
_**

**RPOV**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The alarm sounded in the small hotel room that I was now staying in, it had been two weeks that I had stayed in London, and I had finally gotten back in Los Angeles yesterday, I slammed my hand onto the alarm clock to shut it off pushing myself up and to the edge of the bed rubbing my eyes. Like a reflex my hand shot to my phone to check and she if there were any messages, or missed calls. I knew Kristen and her family had went on a trip and he went with them, I shuddered for a moment, they were back now from their trip, but I wondered why she hadn't callled, emailed, or text messaged me in over 3 days. It was making me anxious as my worst fears were coming true. Giddyness crossed through me as I realized I had 3 new texts and they were all from her.

_I'm really sorry I didn't call or anything we were out of the country and we came back two days ago and u know how Mike is. - Stew_

_OK I know i messed up, but seriously no need to ignore me - Stew_

_Ok...I'm convinced ur sleeping or dead, so umm...yeah...bye. - Stew_

A warm smile crossed my features as the messages made me think back to a few weeks ago when I had been pouting in my house and wondering if anything would get better in my love life. Unfortunately my mother wanted to have the talk with me, I had only had one girlfriend before, and that did not end well for she broke up with me suddenly for another guy. I couldn't think of any girls right now except for Kristen, she was the only one for me, the only one I felt like I'd ever need in my life.

Flashback: Week and a Half ago

I was alone in my room strumming lightly on my guitar looking out of the window, it was early in the day and I just needed a little inspiration, and my inspiration had always been music, the song came out suddenly as I sang it and it echoed from the walls. The pain I was feeling seemed something new to me, I didn't understand missing someone and needing someone to be there when you wouldn't be too far away from them for along time, it just felt like that world wasn't real to her, and she had gone back to her regular life and had left me hanging. I was torn and confused, because not only was she beautiful, intelligent, sweet, and amazing, but she had someone to make her happy, and its not like she needed me. I had been into Kristen since I saw Into The Wild, so I'm pretty sure I had raved about her nonstop before even considering the Twilight audition. Something about it felt right, about her, she was calling to me, and no matter what I had to meet her, it wasn't a choice, or a want, it was a need. A knock on the door woke me from my thoughts and realizing I wasn't singing but I had been. It was my mum and she looked extremely concerned, she was one of those proper women who waited outside of the door until their son asked her to come in.

"May I come in? You looked lost in thought there, Robert," she said softly brushing a hand through her blonde locks.

"Its your house, mum," I said laughing, she joined with me.

"When you have a boy who is right about 22 years old you wonder if the rules still apply as they did when he was only a boy," she said sitting across from me on the bed, rubbing her hand softly through my hair, pushing it out of my eyes, "you really should stop putting so much rubbish in your hair, and wash it."

"Mum, are you here to scold me?" I said placing my guitar on the floor down next to the bed.

"No...I wanted to talk to you, I sent Lizzy up here, but she said you were in one of those moods and to leave you be," my mum explained, she seemed genuinely concerned.

"I didn't want to talk to anyone earlier, so she was right," I pouted crossing my hands over my chest.

"But why, dear? Why are you so upset? Music like this," she picked up my music sheets that had writing all over them and held them up to show me, "Music like this, sweetie, comes from your soul."

"Yeah...I've just got a lot in my head right now, and I'm really confused about some things," I averted my gaze to the music sheets.

My mom smiled a knowing smile and thought for a long time before forming her words, "Who is she?"

"No one...," I blushed playing with the pillow case."

"Come on, I probably already have some clue to who she is," she said a knowing smile.

"Fine...its Kristen," I admitted and my mum just bursted out in a fit of laughter, "what is so funny?"

"Well, dear everyone knows about that, she's all you ever talk about, she's all you have ever been talking about, I haven't ever seen you so head over heels before," shes sighed, "but from what you have told me she sounds lovely."

"Thats the problem right there," I sighed in frustration.

"What? How?" she asked clearly confused.

I went on to explain the entire situation detail by detail to my mum, I explained that I had met her when she was only 17 and in America it is illegal to be involved with minors, I told her about Micheal and how she was taken, and I told her about how many times we had kissed when she was still seeing him, and I talked about missing her so much it hurt and writing songs about her when I knew I shouldn't be. I talked about never feeling this way about anyone, and I finally admitted that I was completely, head over heels in love with her. My mom stilled, first a shocked expression crossed her features, then a gentle understanding crossed her eyes.

"I see...from what you have told me, I really think you should go with your heart," she said maternally, how was I supposed to go with my heart? And why did mum's always say that?

"Thats not telling me what to do," I frowned like a ten year old.

"Now, Robert, I can not for the life of me tell you what to do a 22 year old man," she sighed and frowned. "plus, you're so stubborn...you want what you want, you've always been this way."

"I don't know what my I want, my heart wants her, but my mind says its wrong," I said pained a bit.

"Then do what a Pattinson would do and trust your heart, and if thats what your heart wants then make it happen," she said, she kissed me on my forehead and got off my bed leaving the room.

PRESENT

I stared at the three text messages on the phone, not really sure how to answer them, I was a typical male, pondering whether I should act cool like I hadn't been wondering the whole time what she was up to, or maybe a sly cute remark to make her laugh...I wasn't sure. Love is so tiring. Before I could even finish my thought the phone startled me and I fell off the bed onto the ground, oh nice, I'm so smart and cool. It was the ringtone I had for her, and her picture and name flashed on the screen at the sound of her call. I picked myself up and placed the phone to my ears, act cool...act cool.

"Hello?" I asked my voice rough from not using it in awhile.

"Hey...I wasn't sure if you got my texts, and I was worried you had died," she said, I laughed, I missed her quirky humor, and her gentle spirit.

"I just woke up and fell on my arce, but I got them," I felt myself smiling and she giggled, I loved that sound.

"How did you fall on your 'arce'?" she asked me.

"Well...when you called, I was in the middle of very important thoughts, and then your ringtone scared the living daylights out of me," I admitted truthfully, her giggle went on and on, I loved it so much, I wanted to continue making her giggle but I didn't know why she called.

"So, how have you been?" she asked me shyly.

"I have been...okay," I sighed heavily, "I missed you."

"I missed you too...I've been so busy and I couldn't call and for that I'm sorry," she apologized, I understood she had a life outside of me, for I wasn't her boyfriend.

"I understand...we should get together and catch up," I offered.

'Yeah...about catching up, you do remember the 9 o'clock meeting that you sort of missed right?" she asked me quietly, I checked the clock mumering 'Shit, shit shit' to myself checking the clock it said 9:30 am. The meeting couldn't be over...wait a second.

"Kristen, thats not funny!" I scolded her.

"I was just playing around with you, I am stalling you're already 30 minutes late, we'll talk about lunch after...," she laughed lightly.

"One more question before you hang up?" I asked curiously.

"What, Rob?" she asked her voice was curious as well.

"Wheres...he?" I gulped swallowing my pride.

"He is in New York for a few days visiting family," she answered a bit annoyed by my foward question, it grew awkward and tense.

"I'm sorry...I just...didn't know," I explained.

"Well now you do, we'll I'm going to go this dude is calling me, be here," she told me with a stern voice.

"Okay...bye," I murmured into the phone, she didn't say goodbye and the phone went dead.

I dressed quickly not bothering to shower, or even comb my hair,strapping on a beanie and a light button down shirt, I headed out the door with basically one foot in my pants trying and desperately rushing to get there on time. Making a hasty retreat, and also trying to remember where I left my car, I climbed inside. My tall frame engulfed the tiny, beaten up BMW as I drove (badly I might add) to the meeting where my sweet Kristen was. My. When had she become my, and what did I want from us? Thoughts always thoughts filled my head as I made my journey up the elevator in the summit building.I came screeching through the double doors and crashed into someone with a loud thump.

"Hello there," a soft yet sultry voice filled under me. I instinctively looked down, and was now gazing into the warm olive depths of Kristen Stewart.

"Well, hello there yourself," I stammered, my face flushing crimson red.

"You realize how much shit I had to say to keep those suits occupied," she said seriously and intensely staring at me.

"Sorry," I said awkwardly, a smile forming at her lips.

"Its okay, just...maybe I should call you every morning before meetings so you're not late," she paused, stuttering nervously through her words, "...just in case."

"i'd like a wake up call like that...," I began before I could finish my sentence a loud cough startled me, and then a familiar valley/indie/throaty/ over-excited voice filled my ears.

"Rob, Kris, meeting dudes!" she said loudly.

"Yeah, your heavy ass is on top of me so I can't move," Kristen teased.

"Sorry, love, I forgot," I said straightening my shirt and getting up, grabbing Kristen's hand to pull her up with me. When she was up I still did not let go of her hand, I didn't want to the warmth, the eletricity of her touch I had missed over our weeks apart, and I desperately craved more.

"You can let go now," Kristen softly spoke, I removed my hand from hers, the blush on my cheeks only getting deeper, I was supposed to be playing Edward. but so far, I was the bumbling. nervous idiot, and she was the tough and strong one, which surprisingly was what made her so attractive to me.

"Sorry...eh...I...again," I said running a hand over my beanie, forgetting momentarily that I was even wearing one.

"Its alright," she said sweetly, Catherine cackled as she took the seat across from Kristen, so I was stuck with the one next to Kristen. I sat awkwardly next to her after making a complete moron of myself minutes prior. I sighed heavily...just my luck.

**2 HOURS LATER**

We were walking out of the long, dreadful studio meeting briefing us on how to promote, and the many events we would be attending. They said the MTV Movie Awards pre-show would make or break the movie, and there were possibilities based on the built in fanbase and the staggering support that it could become a huge phenomenon, and a even bigger movie. In my head I still wasn't sure how this small indie film called Twilight could be huge, or be a blockbuster, or a phenomenon, I knew that I believed in it, and cared for it, but I wasn't sure about how well it would do. I slowly tracked out of the room, meeting Kristen on the far right corner, it seemed as though she had been waiting there for me, I immediately wondered why.

"Kris, hey," I greeted her quietly.

"Hey, remember we were supposed to go out for lunch today," she reminded me.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that on the rush over..," I flushed nervously.

"Something on your mind, Rob?" she asked cautiously softly biting her bottom lip, oh how I wanted to be that lip.

"Wont, Micheal be upset or something?" I asked in a straightfoward manner, for a moment she was taken aback by my fowardness, and then quickly recovered herself.

"He's in New York, trust me, he wont know, and so what if he does, we're friends, we need to catch up," she said, her strong personality shing through.

"Oh...um...okay," I mumered.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked once more, "because if not...we can do this some other-"

Before she could continue her sentence, "Nothings the matter, Kris, I'm just happy to get to spend time with you."

She blushed,"same for you, and by the way, I will call you from now on."

"I'd like that, I shall give you a wake up call name," I laughed as she and I descended to the parking lot, we stood awkwardly in front of my beat up, down, and all around car, Kristen sighed next to me.

"You still have this thing?" she asked me, mocking and also laughing playfully.

"Yes, I happen to love it," I told her, we stood there for awhile not saying anything, a comfortable silence until we realized we had to stop standing in one spot or we'd get sunburned by the summer heat. I opened the door for her to climb in and she scrunched her nose together and sat, putting her seatbelt on as I climbed in on the other side. When we started Driving I put on her favorite band The Beatles Twist and Shout, an upbeat song that seemed to fit the mood, she smiled up at me, singing along with the words, she looked so beautiful. All of a sudden as we're crossing the light a fire starts in the side of the passenger seat, Kristen's eyes bug out of her head as she sees the dashboard is on fire, I laughed a bit not taking it seriously, until Kristen starts panicking.

"Rob, your dashboard is on fire!" she says squealing in her seat a bit, "I don't think its smart to be driving this thing."

"That happens sometimes, it'll go out," I said casually, getting used to the mechanical problems of this awful machine I called a car.

"Don't you think, maybe you should take this to get looked at?" she asked me she was definitely freaked out.

"Maybe I should, but if the cars still working...," I trailed off.

"Rob, a fire in the dashboard is not good, it probably has an electrical problem or something," I was still casual, "and if you want it out so bad, maybe you should take off your top and put it out," I joked.

Her eyes narrowed, she was giving me her all time bitchface, I pulled over to the side of the road, the fire wasn't that big and so I took off my button down shirt and put it out, I was left with my undershirt now, Kristen staring at me with wide eyes.

"You didn't have to...," she started, but I finished.

"I wanted to, its alright," I told her, throwing my shirt in the backseat, "still want lunch?" I asked her casually.

"Maybe we can just hang out for a bit at my house," she suggested, I smiled widely at her.

"Sure thing," I told her holding her door open and letting her climb in before I did the same, we drove and talked and laughed listening to various music, I also wondered how the dashboard could light on fire and the car could even still play the radio, cars confused me, I left that job to my father, then I chuckled thinking of my father. We arrived to Kristen's home about 30 minutes later, again I opened the door for her, even though she was one of those girls who didn't like that very much, and we headed inside, to find the house empty.

"Hello?" Kristen called, her voice echoed in the silent house.

"Guess no ones home," I told her quietly.

"I guess not, wanna watch a movie in my room?" she asked casually.

"Sure...," I told her as we headed up the stairs rounded the corner, and went into the room, when we went into Kristen's room, and I slouched on her bed lazily, taking in the room that I had missed, it was so rock and roll, and so...Kristen. It smelled like her, and her clothes were around me, her bed I was on, everytime I was in here, there were butterflies in my stomach. Mindlessly I played with the covers of her bed as she picked out a movie, it was Titanic with Leo and Kate, and also one of the biggest movies of all time, Kristen and I hadn't watched it together yet.

During the movie we chatted aimlessly about multiple things, and when it came to the end Kristen shedding a few tears and I placed her hand into my own comforting her, and telling her that Jack and Rose wouldnt be together forever, which I don't think helped much in the situation. The door opened to Kristen's mother, she looked at us shocked, closing in on our intertwined fingers, Kristen immediately pulled away.

"Kristen, Robert, hello," Jules greeted us, her heavy Australian accent filled my ears.

"Umm...hey, Jules," I waved awkwardly at her as she averted her gaze from Kristen to myself.

"Yes, long time no see, Rob, may I speak to Kristen privately?" she asked me quiestly, I nodded my head and immediately started leaving and went outside as the door closed behind me. I hated eavesdropping, but I HAD to know what they were saying.

_"Mom, what did you want to talk about?" she asked quietly._

_"Robert and you seemed to have grown very close," Jules started._

_"Yes, we're best friends, mom...what are you getting at?" she asked Kristen her voice a bit panicked and defensive._

_"I just wanted to know if you had feelings for him," she asked Kristen straightfoward._

_"I don't know to be honest, " Kristen admitted, I was shocked, she may or may not have feelings for me._

_"Well, you have Micheal and Robert it might just be your characters...," she trailed off, "you must think so more about this..."_

_"Okay...thanks for the talk, I'm going to be by the pool with Rob," she said and the door hinges opened._

"Hello, there," I greeted her pretending I had no idea what was just said.

"Pool?" she asked, I nodded quietly next to her.

We played by the pool for hours until the sun turned black and the moon came out we talked about various things, I told her of London and how one day I'd like to take her to the London Eye, even though it was to h kiss her, I still wanted to take her. I didn't realize life was this free and this fufilling until I had met her, until she had been in my life. It was late and Kristen said she had to come in and we were talking pretty close about personal things.

"I think you have to go now, Rob," she told me reluctantly.

"We'll talk tomorrow?" I asked sweetly, not wanting to go now.

"Yes, we will, I'll call you in the morning," she said, with our faces inches apart I took the plunge and put my lips on hers kissing her a sweet good bye, which left her stunned.

Quiet.

What had I done?

**I owe you all a HUGGEEEE apology for not finishing and then leaving you with a cliffhanger, I'm so evil, I know. **

**I have to explain why I didn't update for so long, I had planned to, but I needed to make an outline for the story, which I have done, which means I'll try and update more, also I'm writing a Real Person Fic for my best friend Britney on my Livejournal which needs to be updated too. But that doesn't explain why I didn't update right. Well, the week of the first chapter I was getting ready for finals, studying, then a trip to Georgia, then its been so busy lately on Twitter and in my real life, I couldn't find time to even look up, much less write, and also I wanted to make this as best as it can be, and my laptop kept deleting portions of what I had written. My life is pretty suckish and I'm so sorry! But if you stuck with me, I hope you're prepared for a long a bumpy ride with Robert and Kristen. Next chapter will be MTV Movie Awards, return of Micheal, and more Rob and Kristen interactions. Love you all to bits a fruity pieces!**

**Reviews are like the movie Eclipse, the best, the brightest, the most amazing thing ever. And also filled with Robsten goodiness.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**_These two people may be real, and it may make some people feel uncomfortable that I would take their story and twist it in my head, but I just wanted you guys to know that I do this with nothing but love. I love them more than anyone could know, and I gave up reading Real People Fic, and writing it, but somehow I got inspired to start back again at it. I really hope you like it, and support my work as much as I enjoy writing it. There will be more if you want it!_**

**_Disclaimer - I do not own them, although if I did it would be pretty awesome._**

* * *

_**Love Me Tender**_

**_By: ValeriaCullen_**

**_Chapter One: Heart Break Never Ends  
_**

**RPOV**

Another day, another dilemma, another thought, another voice, another accident, another tragedy, another mistake.

In my life I had made tons of mistakes, and caused many accidents, most of them weren't intentional, I just always wanted something that I could not have. It wasn't as though I chose to be this way, it was just who I had become, the London born teen to the possible mega star, people were suddenly in charge of our careers, and in charge of everything. That night after I kissed Kristen it was more than a goodbye kiss, things had been strangely awkward between us, and I didn't understand why. Was it because we were discovering feelings that we shouldn't be having, her telling her mother that she wasn't sure if she had feelings for me, at this point it was obvious that I was in love with her and there was no way of turning back. I had dug the hole too deep to get myself out of it, and now I had to face the tragedy of loving and being and wanting and needing, in your heart the desires are hard to fight, wanting to be friends but also wanting to be more.

My phone sounded as I picked up, it was my manager Nick, "Hello?" I asked my voice sounded a bit groggy. I had just met a really amazing fan named Laura at MTV studios, she was a sweet girl and we had a blast together talking and watching a scene from Twilight. She didn't seem like one of those loony fans, she seemed normal, only frightened when I tapped her over the shoulder. I couldn't want to see her at the actual awards, Kristen and her could get on pretty well.

"Rob? I asked you a question...where did you go?" he asked, obviously I had been lost in my own thoughts again.

"Oh, sorry, just a bit tired, could you please repeat that?" I yawned asking him again.

"The studio-," before he could answer I cut him off.

"Summit?" I asked breathing out a single word, Summit Entertainment, filled with suits whose main job was to try and control us. They had tried to control Brad and Angelina with the press and look what happened there, they wont ever work with them again, I was tied to do 3 movies with them, and our contract has certain obligations...obligations I'd regretted signing to.

"Yes, Rob, Summit is concerned about you and Kristen's offscreen relationship," he told me, his voice cool and controlled.

"Our...what?" I asked confused, right now we were friends tipping on something more, I wanted more.

"Relationship, you heard me," he scolded.

"But...we don't...have...that...yet," I stammered through my words, playing with my fingers.

"Yet? Rob, that can't happen, you and Kristen have to remain professional, you are costars, if you guys get involved then it could put the saga in jeopardy if you guys break up," he paused breathing in heavily, "And you have a void in your contract that says you can't be involved with costars."

"I know that," I sighed, just many more reasons why I couldn't feel the way I do about her.

"You have to go get fitted for the show, Rob, and I have a meeting so I'll see you soon," Nick told me calmly, I hung up the phone somberly.

Thoughts of her consumed me again, the way her lips felt on mine when we kissed goodnight by the pool, her gorgeous olive eyes, that long mane of dark hair that brought out her porcelain skin, her long creamy legs that seemed to go on for miles even with her extremely petite frame. I was truly fucked, and madly in love, I had it and I had it BAD. As in B-A-D with a capital B, and there was no way of getting me out of it, no matter how hard I tried. I slumped back down, my hand running through my untamed locks, falling back, I wanted to see her again.

Soon.

**KPOV**

The fashion team and the whole state of friggin' California seemed to be staring at me in my living room, plans on getting me to look at least presentable was their goal, they wanted to get me out of my usual jeans and a t-shirt, and they wanted to enhance me somehow. My manager Nicole, publicist Ruth, John my teddy bear personal assistant and body guard, and my mother all sat around on different couches conversing about me as if I weren't there. Okay, that wasn't the entire state, but lately I had been feeling a bit overcrowded, and I needed alot more extra personal space to sort out my chaotic thoughts. I missed the feel of his lips on mine already, he had the softest, fullest, most perfectly shaped lips, and I just wanted to grab him by his incredibly untamed hair and...and...

"Kristen!" Nicole called loudly and rather abruptly, "Kristen, are you in there?"

"Yeah, I just zoned out, I was thinking about someone...I mean something," I quickly corrected myself, not before getting curious side glances from everyone in the room.

"Interesting...," she quipped, "anyways, you can't wear jeans and a t-shirt at an awards show, Kristen," she continued, I sighed heavily.

"I'd rather wear that, then be uncomfortable," I admitted honestly.

"Beauty is pain, Kristen," she told me, she was right, women tortured themselves to be beautiful, it was societies way of saying you weren't pretty unless you look this way or that way.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I agreed.

"So we got you a stylist since we have seen your previous style and wardrobe," she commented.

"Oh...dear, you got me a stylist?" I asked, trying to calm myself.

"Just someone to help you pick appropriate outfits for events," she said, eying my casual Stones t-shirt and worn skinny jeans, casual sandles on my feet.

"Whats wrong with what I'm wearing, dude?" I asked her, cocking an eyebrow upward.

"Nothings wrong with your outfit, its hobo chique, totally the new in thing," an unfamiliar voice sounded.

"Hobo chique?" I asked the woman, Nicole and Ruth rushing to her side.

"This is Tara, your new stylist, Tara, this is Kristen, your...client," she said quietly.

"Hey, Kristen, you're a very pretty girl, so this will be easy," she said excitedly. I liked the woman already, her bright eyes and enthusiastic attitude made me more excited that she might put me in something that I actually liked and not something that I would hate.

"So I'm going to take Kristen into her room, is that okay?" she asked everyone, they all nodded as though it were fine.

She clasped my hand as I led her back to my room, she rolled a bookbag behind her, presumably with clothing in it, we arrived in my moderately sized room and she set down her bag, my phone chirped in my bag, I pulled it out and read the message discreetly.

_I miss you. - Rob_

My heart actually skipped a beat at his message, it was simply, abrupt and straight to the point, but it pulled at my heart strings, my boyfriend never texted me that he missed me, he just came back, and to be honest I never missed him either, we barely had a relationship going and we were barely friends anymore because of his jealousy for Rob, the relationship was basically falling apart, and the worst part I didn't care, I wanted it to.

"Texting your man?" Tara asked curiously.

"A man, not my man," I told her laughing.

"Oh, which man?" she asked again curious.

"Rob," I told her, "hes like my best guy friend, we did Twilight together and we became close."

"Robert Pattinson?" she asked, "that boy is a looker."

"He is quite sexy...," I trailed off.

"You like him, but you have a boyfriend correct?" she guessed, she was rather quick.

"Yeah, something like that," I admitted.

"I'm sorry, I guess we should talk about the clothes now if you'd like," she said changing subjects, we focused on the clothes for the next few hours, finally she let me settle on a pants suit combo thing, it was a black tank and black pants, and pumps, it was all Gucci and I kind of loved Gucci. She said I looked a bit Emo, but Emo was a good enough start on my way to woman hood and once she was done with me, I would be a fashion goddess, hopefully one day I would love putting on a new dress or a suit, but right now, I didn't care much for fashion. I told her my goodbyes along with everyone else, as my mom went into the kitchen for a moment, I sat on the loveseat in the living room and pulled out my phone, staring at the message, I decided I had to text him back.

_Miss you too, British boy. - Kris_

_You're not busy or anything right? - Rob_

_Not at the moment, I finally found my MTV award thingy outfit xD - Kris_

_What is the outfit? *raises eyebrow* - Rob_

_It's a cute little number, jk, its dark pants and a dark tank, with heels. - Kris_

_Sounds like you. ;-) - Rob_

_Oh shush, where are you anyways? - Kris_

_Outside your house... - Rob_

_WTH -.- Really? - Kris_

_Yeah...Idk why but I came over...and Idk... - Rob_

_OIC. - Kris_

_Its bloody sticky out here, . Open your door. -.- -Rob_

_Fine. - Kris_

I ran, literally ran to the door, excitedly, opening it to find the most gorgeous specimen known to mankind staring back at me, he was sporting dark raybans over his eyes, a fitted black t-shirt, and button fly jeans. He smiled broadly when he saw me, and it seemed as though the world would stop spinning and I probably would be too consumed in him to notice. He chuckled and his heavenly voice filled the room, then the awkwardness of our last meeting where I lips had touched and sparks had flown off the rooftops began to fill my mind again.

"Hi," I squeaked nervously.

"Hey, love," his honey voice melted over the words along with the fact that he said "love".

"Umm...so...how have you been?" I asked trying to find something to speak of.

"Well...good I mean my manager Nick has been up my ass lately about things and I got this blazer for the show, awards shows, kill me now, right?" he said making conversation, I decided to run with it.

"Yeah, my manager hired a stylist for me," I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"Ohhhh I remember, I can't wait to see you in it," he said excitedly, his eyes flashing with enthusiasm.

Suddenly a glass broke behind us, my mother walked in quietly, "Oh lord, Rob, I didn't see you there!" she said picking up the glass off the floor.

"I'm rather sorry for busting in, I was in the neighborhood...and...yeah," he explained, running to her side like the gentleman he is and helping her clean up the mess. After they were finished she smiled broadly at him and gave him a welcoming hug and nod, she left us alone in the living room to do whatever we wanted while she entertained some guests in the backyard and pool area.

"I'm in the mood for a movie," Rob said running to the DVD case, he pulled out Secret Window, which had to be one of the best Johnny Depp movies ever.

"You read my freaking mind, I've been wanting to watch Secret Window all day!" I said practically skip hopping to the couch and patting the spot next to me for him to join me, he gladly obliged and sat next to me, his huge smile brightened up the room as we began the movie. We shared all of the favorite parts and ended up talking about things all the way through the movie, Rob was one of those people who had seen single movie that had ever been made and had an opinion about each one like he'd taken notes on it. I was a similar person to that so we would end up just talking for hours about various films.

"What does Jack Nicholson have to do with this?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, I think hes the single-most amazing actor of our time," he admitted.

"You said I was the best actor of our generation? Liar!" I said playfully hitting him with a pillow.

"Time and generation are two different things, Miss. Stewart," Rob said, he was incredibly quick witted.

"That is true, but you need to get over your mancrush on Jack, its not going to happen, hes happily married," I joked.

"I can be his other woman," Rob said jokingly, this made me giggle.

"Boo, you whore!" I said laughing, we both ended up giggling for a few minutes before a loud cough interrupted us.

I looked up to see Micheal standing there observing our playful and flirtatious behavior, Rob's hand was settled on my waist in a more in a more than friendly way, to an outside observer we would appear to be more than friends, Rob and Micheal immediately got up and faced each other, Rob obviously towered him like an elf, having height as his advantage.

"Kris, what is this I see?" he asked motioning between Rob and myself.

"We were watching a movie," I explained.

"I see...," he said, just eying Rob like he wanted to punch him square in his perfect square jaw.

"Well...I'd better take off I'm quite knackered, I'll see you soon, Kristen...Micheal..," he said politely, "cheers." he said quietly as he excited the front door. When he was fully gone and out of earshot Micheal began throwing daggers at him, not literally but...you know, if he could throw daggers at Rob, he probably would.

"So, I come in and see you two all friendly and shit on the couch, what is that?" he asked me, jealously.

"Nothing, we were just hanging out, and if you want to start something with me over Rob today, you can just leave right now," I said pointing to the door, in front of us.

"Fine, I'm not in the mood for this...," he said exiting out the same door Rob had just left through, I didn't want to fight, not today.

**RPOV**

Day of the MTV Movie Awards...

I was humming a song in bed, one of my favorite tunes by Van Morrison, stroking my guitar and thinking of Kristen...my world. I began singing and strumming Crazy Love by Van Morrison, singing from my heart to the empty room, it seemed fitting for my feelings at the moment.

_"I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles_  
_ And the heavens open every time she smiles_  
_ And when I come to her that's where I belong_  
_ Yet I'm running to her like a river's song_

_ She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_  
_ She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

_ She's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down_  
_ And when I come to her when the sun goes down_  
_ Take away my trouble, take away my grief_  
_ Take away my heartache, in the night like a thief...'_

I stopped singing abruptly when the phone sounded, thinking it was Kristen, I chucked my guitar to the floor and ran to the telly, only to see Tom's number on the screen, usually I would be excited to receive a call from my best friend, but honestly t_o_day I wanted to hear from Kristen.

"Hey, mate," I said non-enthusiastically.

"Well, I'm excited to hear from you too," Tom quipped sarcastically.

"I've just been busy as hell lately, an I've got quite alot on my brain," I admitted quietly.

"Like a girl?" Tom asked curiously.

"Yeah...a girl," I admitted again.

"I knew it, Sam and Lee said you were whipped over this American girl, is she fit?" he asked.

"Shes rather fit, shes beautiful," I sighed heavily.

"Who is she?" he asked again.

"Kristen Stewart...the one from that movie we watched before I went to American for that audition, which happened to be with her," I said calmly, trying to contain my voice.

"Oh shes hot...really hot," Tom commented.

"Shut up, you, bloke," I said.

"Jeez, I was just saying," he told me playfully.

"Well, I have to be going now, but I'll talk later, or video chat or something," I said before hanging up the phone.

I got ready shortly after doing barely nothing to tame my wild hair, just putting some moose and gel in it, I decided not to shave so much and go with a little scruff, and decided to wear all black like Kristen to go with my grey blazer, I was set to go and headed down to the awaiting limo. Upon arriving at the arena, I saw no signs of Kristen so I waited, when she approached, I saw how beautiful and gorgeous she looked. Her hair was a bit darker, she had dyed it fully black, but it worked for her all black outfit that seemed to hug all the right places and those heels...they made her legs look extremely long. She along with Micheal met me behind where the fans were gathered, I noticed that we matched alot, we had the same all black, raybans style, we looked like a couple, and in my dreams we were.

"Look at us all matchy matchy," Kristen pointed out as she giggled.

"I know, we look like quite the pair, you an I," I quipped.

"Yeah, we're those weirdos from Twilight," Kristen joked.

A woman instructed us to take photos on the carpet for the pre-show, and at the end they would present a clip, so that meant we had to do a bit of press on the actual carpet, since now one had a clue who we were, while we were taking photos we laughed and joked and had fun, the times where she was with me she seemed so much happier than when she was with him. We did many interviews and nothing went wrong, until one of the last ones with a lady from MTV, she asked if were were a couple in real life.

"One thing they want to know, is you guys have an amazing romance on the screen, is there anything offscreen between you two?" she boldly asked, Kristen shifted nervously, pointing the mike my way, great time to make a bloody fool out of myself.

"Oh yeah, I mean I asked her to marry me like 4 times, and it just...fizzled out," I joked awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry about that, maybe you'll reconsider?" she asked Kristen, she was getting a kick out of this.

"Oh no man, I've required like a good buddy, and thats really important," Kristen said, after the words good buddy my heart stung, my head slumped the the side, the pain from her words went from the bottom of my stomach into my throat like vile, it really did hurt a bit to hear what we were, and I couldn't quite hide how much it hurt me, my heart laid on my shoulders all the time. When she averted her gays and eyes to me to look at her, I didn't reciprocate, and for the rest of the interview felt pretty much like a ghost. After the carpet they showed the clip and I ran off to a lone area to smoke a cigarette consumed by my thoughts at the moment. I didn't expect it to hurt so much when she said "buddy", I knew we had to be on the verge of more, she made it sound like I was some pet that was comfortable to have around, and when Laura approached me, I hugged her and talked with her a bit, while Kristen shot daggers with her eyes at the girl, and when our eyes met I knew she felt the electicity I felt as she quickly put on her glasses. I didn't know how long I could keep doing this to myself before I cracked and broke down, I didn't know how long I was capable of being strung along like a fool, like a friend, like a buddy, when I felt like this inside. I couldn't.

"Fuck my life," I whispered taking another deep puff of my cigarette.

"You shouldn't curse, especially not to yourself," a soft, thoaty voice caught my attention, it was her.

"Yeah, I probably shouldn't," I mumbled softly.

"Yeah, Rob?" she asked, "can...I have some of that cigarette?" I asked quietly.

"Sure," I told her calmly, I handed her the cigarette, and she inhaled beautifully, the smoke filtered around in an "O" shape.

"I'm sorry...for hurting you today," she blurted, "I didn't mean to and I don't mean to hurt you, its just everything is so complicated and I didn't know what to say before I spoke," she said her words were rushed and filled with remorse, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

I did the only thing I could think of at the moment, I embraced her, held her in my arms, she did not cry, but she shook, the cigarette fell to the ground but I did not care, we stayed like this for a long while before she looked back up at me, and before I pushed away the single tear that fell from her eyes.

"We should get to the inside, the shows probably halfway through by this point," I told her, honestly not wanting to let this tiny bubble we had go.

"Okay...lets go," she agreed. And we took off to the theater for another torturous two hours of hiding our feelings again, this would be a long long year.

**I have no excuse for not updating, and if you're still here with me, I'm so very glad you are. I don't know why, but I just kept losing it, and losing it and rewriting it again and again. I wanted it to feel right you know? I didn't want to crank out a chapter that was meaningless just to update, I wanted it to have some depth, and when I originally wrote it, it was just going to be Rob's POV, but I decided to re-write the whole chapter including a Kristen POV. I wanted the story to come from both sides, to show they both had those feelings. I'm not sure when the next update will be, but I really want to try, i hope I can.**

**If you want to connect with my, follow me on twitter at valeriacullen4 and ask me anything you want. I'd gladly appreciate it.**

**Finally, you don't have to review if you don't want to, because I've been a bad author with my minimal updates. **

**Love you guys forever.**

**Val.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**_These two people may be real, and it may make some people feel uncomfortable that I would take their story and twist it in my head, but I just wanted you guys to know that I do this with nothing but love. I love them more than anyone could know, and I gave up reading Real People Fic, and writing it, but somehow I got inspired to start back again at it. I really hope you like it, and support my work as much as I enjoy writing it. There will be more if you want it!_**

**_Disclaimer - I do not own them, although if I did it would be pretty awesome._**

**_BTW: Last chapter I made a typo, it was Chapter 3 not another part of chapter one, I'm sorry, I will have to re-read my work next time. :-)  
_**

* * *

_**Love Me Tender**_

**_By: ValeriaCullen_**

**_Chapter Four: Family Trips and Complications_**

**KPOV**

**"Be who you are and say how you feel because those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind," ~ Dr. Seuss**

"So us Stewart's are going out of town for a few weeks, we'll be back at the beginning of July," my mother chirped into the phone in a soothing tone. I groaned, I did not want to go out of town right now, especially since seeing Rob everyday was becoming a daily occurrence and he hadn't gone back to London, but with me gone, he might go back and then I wouldn't hear from him until Comic Con.

"Mom, why are we going out of town now?" I said, my voice did not hide my displeasure.

"Well it is summer time, things to explore, people to see, things to do," she said excitedly, I had Max in my lap, petting him softly he was meowing because he knew we'd be leaving soon, poor baby.

"Whose going to feed our animals and take care of our house?" I asked curiously, "I mean what random person is going to take care of our wolves, dogs and a cat?"

"Rob would," she said winking at me.

"Mom, Rob nearly pissed himself when he met the wolves, he said they were going to eat him for lunch, his skinny British ass," I said jokingly, it was funny to talk about Rob in such a playful manner.

"Kristen, sometimes you forget you're talking to your mum when you use such language," she said in a stern motherly tone.

"Oh, mom, you and dad say fuck all the time, and Taylor uses the word way more than I do," I rolled my eyes.

"Some talking about me?" Speak of the devil my brother Taylor came bounding down the stairs, his eyes alight.

"YEAH," I answered, "about your constant dropping of the f-bomb."

"Fuck yeahh!" He said sitting next to me casually.

"See, mom, he can just...get away with that," I called him out.

"Taylor, sweetie, we're going on a trip, out of town," my mom informed him.

"Oh cool, I don't mind, I'd like to see beautiful women in other places," he quipped, laughing lightly.

"Yeah," I huffed.

"Whats got you so pissy this fine day, Stew?" he asked me, he could be intuitive at times.

"Nothing, I just...I'm not sure I want to leave right now," I blushed playing with my fingers.

"I bet its because of that British guy you're always hanging with," he said casually, "hes kind of cool actually, he came over one day and we were hanging, and he taught me some really hard chords on the guitar."

"He's a talented young man, and your sisters best friend, we'll talk about the trip some more later, you're free to go," she said quietly, exiting to the kitchen, we looked towards each other with mock-horror faces, I exited the room to go to my room, my life was beginning to be dominated, by none other than Robert Pattinson. Every thought I had, every reference, every song, every lyric reminded me of him, was I falling in love with him, was I infactuated I was not sure, but when I looked out the window, into the sky, I saw him, and his lop sided smile. The way he ran his long fingers through his mane of gorgeous locks, or the way his eyes twinkled when he was around me or laughing, how blue they were, greyish blue with brown hues in the center, I had taken so much time just staring into those depths I could paint a picture. Lost in my thoughts I was shocked when I heard his ringtone on my phone, I answered promply and ran quickly up to my room, closing the door behind me.

"Hey," I said quietly, almost softly like a coo from a mother.

"Hi," I said absent mindedly, trying to be all mysterious so he would wonder what my thoughts were on, they were always on him, I don't think he realized this fact.

"You okay? You don't sound so swell," he asked, he always got me more than anyone else.

"Not really, my mom and my family, and probably my boyfriend and I are going on a family vacation," I told him reluctantly, I knew he didn't want me to leave as much as I didn't want to leave.

"Really...?" his voice trailed off, his voice sounded so...saddened and disappointed, and it hurt for him to feel this way.

"Yeah, my mom didn't provide the specifics, but she basically said we're leaving now and we'd be back around the beginning of July, this...sucks," I said somberly, "because...I don't want you here in LA all alone, you barely have friends here, and I'll miss you," I admitted more to myself than him, as I had almost whispered the last three words.

"I'll miss you too, but I can't keep you from having fun and enjoying yourself," he said honestly, "I can't be the only person in your life, I'd feel like I was stealing you away, and you have a life outside of me."

"You're one of the more important guys in my life, seriously," I admitted, I was feeling sentimental and sappy today, shoot me, Jesus, I wanted to cry. I did not understand any of this, I had never felt this way about anyone before, and it wasn't going away, my heart felt so torn, I had admitted I hadn't felt this way about anyone and yet I had been in a relationship with Micheal for such a long period of my life. Thinking you know something, and are so sure of something for such a long time...and then you're proven to be wrong, it makes you question yourself and your choice, and most of all it just makes you question everything you have ever done. I don't know why I couldn't just admit to Rob these feelings, break up with Micheal and call it a day, things in life weren't simple that way, they were complicated. There were feelings to consider, and hearts to mend that did not want to be broken or confused or torn any longer, hearts at the moment that I did not want to break. A beep from the line broke me from my thoughts, shit, it was Micheal on the other line while I was conversiong with Rob, "One second, Rob, someones on the other line."

"Okay, love, I'll be right here," he told me sweetly, I melted, again.

Pressing the button and rolling my eyes, I answered the call to him, "Hello," I answered in a clipped, monotone voice.

"Hey, babe, you ready for the family vacay?" he asked casually, he would be happy that I was getting out of LA and away from Rob.

"I'm okay...and the trip, yeah I guess," I answered, obviously not wanting to speak.

"So, Jules, your mom was telling us we might go to a ski resort place, where it snows or something," he said continuing on, I wish he would ask me if I were okay like Rob had just done, but of course he does not even know me, so he would not know if something were bothering me.

"Ski Resort? Sounds so fun," I said in mock enthusiasm.

"Yeah, so we can go sledding down those mountains and stuff," he continued on.

"Yup, it will be fun, so...how was the audition?" I asked about his newest audition, for a small part in a comedy movie.

"I didn't get it...something about...not having the look," he said in a tone, you know the one, "I mean, I am good looking right?" he asked me for my opinion, honestly after fantasizing about Rob for so long, I considered him mediocre by comparison, not to be mean.

"Yeah, I guess...," I said agreeing half-heartedly, "Mike, I um...have someone waiting on the other line, can we pick this up later or tomorrow?" I asked suddenly.

"Who is on the other line?" he asked curiously.

"No one of importance," I told him, my voice small.

"Its that British pansy again, isn't it?" he asked angrily, rasing his tone.

"Ummm...yeah, its him, and don't start with me, Micheal," I said, not in the mood for this.

"You never want to start this argument but its here, you spend more time with him that you do me, you watch movies with him, you hang out with him, you seem way more into him that you have ever been to me, I don't get it, I'm your BOYFRIEND, Kris!" he exclaimed, he was no longer calm, he was an angry and jealous boyfriend.

"What do you want me to say, Micheal? I care for him, hes my best friend, I like spending time with him, it makes you insanely jealous that I can speak with him about things you don't understand! I don't give a fuck, Mike! I don't," I yelled back just as strongly.

"If you love him so much, you should be with him, I don't know what to do anymore, you don't seem to want me," he said, I was quiet for a long while.

"Micheal, I don't want to talk about this, I'm not in the mood," I insisted, "can I go and finish my call with Rob now?" I asked calmly lowering my voice.

"You know what, Kristen? Finish the fucking call with him, I don't give a fuck either," he said, hanging up on me, leaving me on the line. I curled up into a ball on my bed and my tears stained my new sheets and covers, I flipped back to a nervous and anxious Rob.

"You still there?" I asked quietly, my voice was thick and throaty from crying, you could hear the pain in my voice.

"What happened on the other line, love? You sound like you've been crying," he said concern and worry colored his tone.

"It was Micheal, we had a fight," I admitted, not used to the raspiness of my voice.

"About me, right?" he said, seemingly mildly conflicted.

"It wasn't neccessarily about you, but don't put the blame on yourself," I soothed him as he worried.

"I'm trying not to, but its extremely hard hearing your voice, in so much...pain," he said, his voice breaking at the last word.

"It'll get better, things are just complicated right now," I said, complicated was the right word, things were...complicated.

"I'm going to let you go, I don't want to bother you, you seem so confused and its over me, and I'm sorry," he said so sincere, he was being so perfect right now.

"Okay, bye Rob, hugs you through the phone," I said reluctant to let him go.

"Hugs back, bye, Kris, feel better and tell me about the trip, I'll miss you when you're away," he said quietly.

And with that...he was gone, I closed my eyes on the bed, cuddling closely to my phone, it was the teenage girl in me to dream of him, but I dreamt, and I hoped, no one could control me in my dreams.

**RPOV**

This can't be normal, this can't be real, when she told me that she and her family were going away on a trip my heart nearly broke in my chest on the spot, what was wrong with me? I kept asking myself this question time and time and time again, this wasn't normal. I picked up the phone it was Lee MacDougall I hadn't heart from him in ages but he said he was working on a song, and I had told him a lot about Kristen, so I wondered if it was about that.

"Hey, mate!" I said enthusiastically.

"So...I have news for you, the song its finished, and...those small things you said I incorporated them into the song, and when you hear it, its you," he said, I didn't quite get his meaning.

"What do you mean..its mean its me? I'm not getting this," I said confused, scratching my head nervously.

"Lemme play it for you, and then you'll understand," he said eagerly, I could hear ruffling and I knew it was probably a guitar case, and he was removing his guitar.

"Okay, sure, do your things, mate," I told him calmly awaiting whatever he was about to do.

"Okay, I wrote this...its calling Falling In Love For The Last Time...," he said as he began to strike the guitar.

_If you're sitting comfortably then let me begin._  
_ I want to tell you a tale about the mess that I'm in._  
_ And it all starts with a girl._  
_ And shes breaking up my whole world._

I began to place the words together in my mind, it was me, the story he had written was about me and Kristen, and he had used the words I had told him...first line and I'm already a bloody sappy fool.

_Shes got this big green eyes, and there as wide as the moon._  
_ They can take you to bed without you leavin' the room._  
_ I would kill just to be her man,_  
_ but she's too cool to give a damn_

I smiled at these lines because I remember hanging with Sam, Marcus, Tom, Lee, and Bobby, while I went on and on about how Kristen had the biggest eyes like the moon, and how they were bedroom eyes and seem to have me in bed with her, which I would never have really admitted unless Kristen was nowhere near the country. I didn't exactly mention Kristen's name, but how Bobby knew it was her was truly special, I had some amazing friends.

_I'm falling in love for the last time_  
_ I'm falling in love forever and ever._  
_ Falling in love with a girl that ain't mine_  
_ I'm falling in love for the last time._

In love, I was in love with her, and I was ruined because I wasn't supposed to have fallen in love with her, but...I didn't think I could love anyone else the way I did her, and no one could make me feel this way, it was powerful and heart stopping and agonizing but yet you suffer through it still. Love made people do crazy things, but they did them for the right reasons, I guess I was doing this all for that.

_She makes me feel like a king,_  
_ she makes me feel like a freak_  
_ She plays on me because she knows that I'm weak_  
_ And she knows just what to say, just to brighten up my day._

_ So now I'm feeling sick,_  
_ and shes still having fun_  
_ I guess she thinks that I'm thick, or maybe a little dumb_  
_ But it makes no use to me,_  
_ I'm a fool for misery._

Every one of those lines were true, there were so many ups and downs so many amazing feelings and when I talked to her she knew me so well, that one thing and my whole day would me so much better, and when I went a day without talking to her in some form it would feel so very empty, and this worried me to no end. My attachment was bothering me, it was becoming too much for me. Sometimes it felt like I was a side to her life, something that came with it, and while I sat in the darkness she went about her regular life, I felt weak and hopeless but I couldn't help being dragged back time and time again.

_I'm falling in love for the last time_  
_ I'm falling in love forever and ever._  
_ Falling in love with a girl that ain't mine_  
_ I'm falling in love for the last time._

_ I'm falling in love with a girl..._

_ I'm falling in love for the last time_  
_ I'm falling in love forever and ever._  
_ Falling in love with a girl that ain't mine_  
_ I'm falling in love for the last time..._

The lyrics were me and the song was me, it was our story, the story of how we got to this point and asking us how we are going to move forward, I nearly had tears in my eyes, it would have seemed as though I wrote it with how perfectly it captured our situation and what exactly I was feeling at the moment. I sighed in contentment, prattling with so many thoughts about the song, and how obvious it was...that I was in love with her.

"So...how did you like the song? Was it alright?" he asked me eagerly, "I know it wasn't my story to write, but it is a beautiful one."

"I know... and it was, thank you," I said quietly, "thank you for writing that, for me, for us."

"You're welcome, just...I believe in true love, and I think you have found it, my friend," he said, "now I've got to be going, friends are over, and we're doing some bon fire things, cheers!"

"Cheers, Lee," I said quietly as he hung up the phone, I opened my email, he had emailed the lyrics with a small message at the bottom.

"Believe X"

I sucked up the courage to believe in myself and to believe in those words, to take them with me and the gain advice and knowledge from it, one day, maybe my true love would be real and I would have learned so much more about myself as well as others from this interesting experience.

**KPOV**

The ski-trip to Utah was all kinds of fail, it was fun in some aspects, completely...annoying and irritating in others, I didn't want to be there and I made this fact very known. I was one of those people who, if she didn't like something or didn't want to be there then she wasn't going to put up with it. My mom had enough of my pouting and called me into her room, I guess we were going to have another mother-daughter talk, we had been having alot of those lately, alot of them every since my feelings for Rob had began to surface only getting stronger by the day.

"Kris, dear, you're so upset, why?" she asked me immediately.

"I would have just rather stayed back in LA, I honesly don't feel like being here right now," I admitted, sounding like spoiled brat, now really caring.

"Why is that? Rob?" she asked then assumed, it was so obvious.

"Yeah, I miss him, and I don't like him being all alone there, he knows barely anyone," I told my mom, " he knows me, he knows Nikki, but Nikki's here with us, and hes..alone."

"Kristen, he'll be alright in the long run, hes a 22 year old man, this really isn't about Rob being alone is it?" she assumed, damn moms and their quickness.

"No...," I admitted.

"Is this about your feelings for him? Be honest with me," she said, giving me the stern mom eye.

"Yeah...and I don't know what to do, Micheal and I have been arguing alot lately, and we never used to do that before, our relationship used to be so perfect, and Rob just came and...," I wanted to find the right words.

"Made it...complicated?" she asked, rather filled in the blanks.

"Yeah...I'm going to walk around and think a bit," I declared, getting out of my chair and walking outside, it was a bit chilly and I shivered, when I was far enough away from the house, I pulled out a cigarette and searched my pockets for a lighter.

"Here," Nikki offered, I took the box from her awkwardly.

"Thanks," I said letting her light up the tip of my cigarette, we both smoked quietly, afterwards Nikki wanted to chat with me.

"Micheal and I were talking earlier, and hes worrried about your relationship, he says you guys are having some problems right now," she said quietly.

"Well, he would be correct, we are," I said briefly.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"I've just...things are complicated right now," I said calmly, "I don't...really want to talk about it."

"Okay...," she said dropping it.

We just sat there staring at the sky, smoking our cigarettes, breathing in the thin air, another thing I missed, I wanted to be back in California desperately, I said my goodbyes to Nikki and went into my room, silently laying on my pillow. The door opened and Micheal came in, laying behind me and spooning with me, it felt so wrong as he wrapped a hand around my waist and pulled me to him. I didn't want those hands, curved around my waist, I didn't want those lips at the nape of my neck, I didn't want his touch or his feel against me. I pulled away and he sighed heavily, I didn't know what was wrong with me either. I wanted to know, but it just felt so wrong.

"Micheal, I don't want to do this...," I said pushing him away.

"Come on, we haven't yet, and we should now...," he said pulling me flush against him.

"I don't want to," I told him again.

"Come on, babe, it'll be good, great," he said kissing down my neck.

"Look, I don't want to, especially not now," I said rejecting his advances.

"Ughhhh, Kris," he said pushing off the bed, he wanted to have sex with me right now, after all that had happened, I was disgusted and I wanted to go home. I left the room, showered and slept in the living around, away from my boyfriend, I couldn't see him right now, things were only getting more complicated wit us, I didn't want to prolong it, I didn't know what kept me here.

The beginning of July we came back and I had to do some post-production work for Adventureland, pre-production work for Welcome To The Riley's and Rob was in and out of meetings and so we barely got to s see each other until the middle of July. I was dying to see him, hug him, smell his woodsy and clean and minty scent. I missed him, god, I did, and when I knocked on the door of his apartment I gave him the warmest hug I could manage.

"I missed you...," I said wrapping my arms around him.

"God, its been forever, thank heavens we are both free today," he said, breathing into my neck.

"Yeah, I'm glad too, can I come in?" I asked walking around him, and into his apartment. He had gotten it while I was away, because he probably needed to stay in America for awhile this time, he had been saying he didn't want to leave this place for awhile, and he'd be doing tons of press anyways.

"You still have plastic on these couches, Rob!" I yelled jokingly.

"Eh, their rentals, I'm giving them back anyways," he told me casually.

"You rented everything in this apartment?" I asked about to crack up.

"Yeah, I did," he said proud, "its much more cheaper, and why would I need permanent stuff, I wont be here forever."

"True...," I said trailing off.

"So, what would you like to do?" he asked quietly, "hang out here? Go out?"

"I'd like to go to the beach...if thats okay, look at the sunset," I admitted, averting my eyes downward and blushing.

"Okay then, lets do it," he said grabbing my hand and leading me out to his car, he still had it, I smiled.

We got into the car, playing classical music and driving like maniacs to the beach, luckily this time Rob's dashboard did not light on fire, thank friggin' god, I sighed, when we got to the beach, he helped me out of the car, we walked to a tight spot under the trees with an amazing view, the sun was setting. The sky was a pinkish, purplish, bluish, hue and it was wonderful, the peace and serenity of the moment.

I looked to Rob and asked, "Do you think all things in life could be so peaceful?"

"I wish, I think we should just cherish this right now, and not think about that other stuff," he said calmly, mellow and completely zen. For as long as I'd know Rob, he just seemed so calm about everything, never really freaking out about anything, maybe he was on the inside, but with me right now, he didn't seemed phased. It calmed me down about the Micheal issues, the sex issues, the feelings for Rob, if I just enjoyed this moment right now, this beautiful moment of just being.

I could be happy.

Now.

**I'm kind of proud of myself for updating a bit faster, I'm not the fastest updater but its probably because I spend so much time over thinking everything and re-writing until I feel its most perfect. And to the people commenting and saying this is the best Robsten story they have ever read, comments like that make me tear up, that is so sweet of you guys to say. It makes me want to be a better writer, it makes me want to work hard for whoever is reading this strory. Thanks so much sweet people! **

**Reviews are like sunsets, calm, beautiful, and peaceful, and they just make you enjoy the moment right now.  
**


End file.
